


21st Century Vampire

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Description: Marvel AU where Steve is a vampire who works at a blood donation centre.Warning: Just mentions of blood, nothing gore.I don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but Tumblr, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	21st Century Vampire

Steve Rogers was probably the world’s worst vampire. Even after being alive for more than a century now, he was broke. And where did he manage to find work? At a blood donation centre! _Disgusting_! He was lucky there were very few vampires in LA, or his reputation would have been shredded to bits. A vampire working at a blood donation centre? _Humiliating! Dishonorable!_

Steve hated working there. The stench of human blood was nauseating, the human beings more so. But unfortunately, the pay was decent and his colleagues were understanding. Nobody questioned his extremely pale skin, or found it weird that Steve never stepped out when the sun was still in the sky. Everybody quietly accepted that he was allergic to garlic without posing any further inquiries.

Working as a receptionist, he led quite a dull life work-wise. There wasn’t really much for him to do except ask people to fill forms and sometimes calm down nervous first-time donors. He was generally patient with the humans, always biting back his wincing words, or trying his best to be as sympathetic as possible. Hey, after spending almost a 100 years on the planet, he could try to be a little more patient and a little less condescending.

But his calm and collected facade came crashing down the day you walked into the centre.

Flaunting a latest (and factually incorrect) vampire-teenager-love novel in your hand, you headed towards him and flashed a nervous smile. “Hi, do you guys take blood?”

Steve commended himself on the amount of self control it took not to roll his eyes. “You can donate blood here miss, if that’s what you are talking about.”

“Yes yes that’s what I meant. I want to give blood. Where do I go?” you glanced towards the door beside the reception area.

“Kindly fill this form first ma'am,” Steve pushed a familiar document towards you.

You filled it up pretty fast, leaving the space for your blood group blank. “I don’t know what my blood group is. Is that okay?”

_Calm down Steve, you can do this._ “No ma'am that is not okay. When was the last time you took a blood test?”

You only bit your lower lip in response. 

“We will have to get a blood report done first, then you can donate ma'am,” Steve explained irritably.

You nodded, “Ummm yeah, sure, absolutely. It’s not like I am scared of needles or blood or anything. I read vampire fics for a reason, people!” you told a semi-empty waiting room.

Steve squinted his eyes at you, “Are you scared, miss?" 

You paused for a bit, then pointed at your book, "Yeah… But you know if I can handle the blood sucking scene in the book, I can surely handle a machine sucking my blood, right?” you tried laughing but only a dry sound escaped your throat.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He hated novels that portrayed vampires as just human blood sucking creatures. He rolled his eyes at her, “That book is the worst kind of literature you can read. It is full of false information. Do yourself a favour and throw it in the bin.”

A frown creased your forehead as you let his spiteful words sink in, “Who cares? It is still a great novel! And all the places that the author has mentioned exist in real life! So I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Really? Just the real places are important to you? What about all the incorrect facts about vampires?” Steve replied hotly.

“What about it? The author has portrayed vampires in a completely different light!” you exclaimed.

Steve laughed an empty laugh, “Oohhh no! Vampires are _NOT_ featured differently in that novel or in any other works throughout the world! They do not crave human blood. Infact, vampires hate human blood and everything to do with humans!”

“Oh yeah? And how do you know so much about vampires?”

On any other day, Steve would have backed down, claimed himself as a vampire enthusiast and accepted his defeat, but not today. Not on the full moon night he knew would turn Bucky into a tamed werewolf. He knew by the time he would reach home, Bucky would have eaten his carpets, bumped his head against himself in the mirror, ripped his stuffed toys and then cried over them. Today he had to deal with an emotional Bucky for the entire night. 

Then there was you. So stubborn to accept the truth that you were willing to argue with a complete stranger about your cursed book. 

The sheer stench of human blood added to the horrible cocktail of things that flipped off Steve.

Today would be the day Steve would lose his patience. 

“BECAUSE I AM A VAMPIRE!” he screamed at the room.

His announcement was followed by pin-drop silence. 

Unable to bear it anymore, he started his rant, “Do you think we vampires hunt humans? Of course not! There are so many of you guys in the world that it never was, is not and will never be considered as a sport! And no, our skin doesn’t sparkle in the sunlight like freaking diamonds! Our sensitive skin gets burnt in the sunlight!”

His thin chest heaved as he struggled to maintain his breath, “No garlic and silver can kill us! We are all allergic to garlic. And silver gives us rashes on our skin. But do you know what is the worst part of being a vampire? The immortality! I am a 100-years-old vampire who is still somehow broke! And where did I finally manage to find work? At a freaking disgusting blood donation centre!”

You had moved away from his desk, afraid of his sudden outburst. 

The door next to the reception area opened as a tall, dark man poked his head out. “Is everything okay out here?” Dr Sam Wilson asked, taking in the scene before him.

Steve was still panting as the others in the waiting room just looked at him in shock. A few had their phones out and seemed to be recording something.

“Dr. Wilson,” somebody asked, “Is it true what this man said? Is he really a vampire?" 

Sam looked at Steve, lines of exasperation evident on his face, "Ma'am, vampires, witches, wizards, werewolves etc do not exist in the real world." 

He turned to Steve, "Steve, what’s going on?" 

"He just told us all that he was a vampire,” you said, “Went on quite a detailed rant about it.”

“Steve,” Sam managed to say in a bitter tone.

“Why have you hired such wackos doc?” a man asked from the crowd.

“I am not a _wacko_!” Steve retaliated, “I am a vampire!”

“Then turn into a bat now!” the same guy challenged him.

“Huh! Vampires can’t turn into bats. Some vampires liked to have bats as pets earlier,” Steve defended his point.

“Steve, pack your things. You are fired,” said a grim Sam.

“But I really am…”

“Steve, I have tolerated your outbursts in the past. I am not going to forgive you again. This is an highly unprofessional and unacceptable behaviour. You are fired effective immediately,” Sam stood his ground.

Steve scoffed. So much for telling the truth.

He gathered his things and left, mad at himself, mad at the world, mad at Dr Erskine for turning him into a vampire just so that he could join the army.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice as you caught up with him. “Hey,” you softly said to get his attention.

Steve jumped. You quietly chuckled at his reaction. “Aren’t vampires supposed to be aware of their surroundings?" 

He threw you a disgusted look and kept on walking.

"Hey wait!” you called out after him. “Are you really a vampire?" 

He looked at you at that moment. The sincerity in your eyes softened his. "Yeah,” he muttered. 

“Can you keep a secret?” you whispered.

Steve leaned in closer to you. “I am a witch.”

He looked upwards, rolled his eyes and started walking again. 

“Wait! Don’t you believe me?”

“No I don’t! And I really enjoyed the joke. So thank you!” he shouted back.

You saw his dark silhouette become a small dot on the horizon as a plan formed in your head. A vampire was maybe just the missing piece of the puzzle. You already had a speedster, a magician who practised the dark arts, a man with superhuman strength, another who could spin spider webs through his hands and lastly, a man who could fly.

You smiled at yourself. An army of some of the strongest men on Earth was just what you needed to start a revolution. An army of men, led by you, the Scarlet Witch.


End file.
